An exploration of prompts and inspirations - Torchwood
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Prompts come from various sources. If you would like me to do one of your's just PM or review with it :) Enjoy. (The first comes from Twitter)
1. Caught

They had been Weevil hunting. Actually Weevil hunting. Unfortunately the Weevil had escaped. They couldn't chase after it and it didn't seem like it would be wandering back into the city any time soon, so they left it. Jack had been driving and Ianto had been talking about how much he had enjoyed their movie date not that long ago.

That was when the tire went flat. The rest of the team were having a day off and that had no spare. The spare tire was kept in the garage where the SUV was kept. It wasn't that far of a work and they could always just roll the tire back. So they got out and started walking.

Ianto felt the first drops of rain. "Oh no," He said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's raining," Ianto said.

"No use complaining about it," Jack said. "Surely the Welsh are used to the rain by now? I know I am."

"Not funny Jack," Ianto said. "It doesn't always rain." The rain was getting heavier and by now it was chucking it down.

"I know," Jack said. "But we do need to get out of the rain, before we get soaked." The two ran through the rain in the direction of the garage to get the spare tire. Ianto pushed Jack, laughing. "What was that for?" Jack asked, pushing Ianto back.

"We're out in the rain," Ianto said. "The heaviest rain in weeks, there's no one else here. We might as well enjoy it." In reply Jack shoved Ianto and started running. He laughed.

They ran most of the way to the garage, shoving each other. As they approached Jack noticed Ianto had started shivering. "Hey, come here," He said as he pulled the soaked Welshman close and bundled him up under his coat. "That better?"

"Much," Ianto said as h kissed Jack.

* * *

Right so here is the first of my "An Exploration of Prompts and Inspirations - Tochwood". I hope you like it! Please send me some prompts :)


	2. Illness

Ianto was lying in Jack's bed. A glass of water next to him and a pile of used tissues on the floor. If it wasn't for the fact Jack had to work, then the two of them would have been back at Ianto's flat.

But Jack did have to work and he was having a little trouble with coffee. The whole team were. Nobody knew how to work the coffee machine. Well, Jack did. But he didn't do it very well. Tosh had come in with some Starbucks and that had been the only caffeine the team had had all day. Gwen was getting cranky and they were all relieved when the rift alarm went off and they had to go out on a mission. Jack left Gwen, Tosh and Owen to do this and he climbed down the ladder to his room instead.

"Hey, Ianto," Jack said. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like I'm dying," Ianto said, grumbling and then he started to cough. Jack climbed on the bed behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll be okay," Jack said. "It's just a cold." Ianto snuggled back into Jack.

"Thank you Jack," Ianto said.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"Taking care of me," Ianto said.


	3. Janto Valentine's Day

Ianto walked into the hub that morning and headed straight for the coffee machine. He hadn't had a coffee that morning and he was feeling rather irritable. When he came to the machine he saw a box of his favourite chocolates sat next to his favourite mug (thankfully empty). This made him smile as he made himself and Jack a coffee.

When he went up to Jack's office the man hole cover was closed, so Jack wasn't up yet. This meant he had set up the chocolate before he went to bed. Ianto set the coffee on Jack's desk and noticed a small parcel wrapped up in a red ribbon in the centre of the desk. He picked it up and looked at the label. 'To Ianto, please wear this today :) Happy Valentine's Day - Jack'.

Curious, Ianto delicately pulled the ribbon off and removed the paper. He took the lid off the box and inside lay a brilliant red tie. Ianto shook his head, still smiling and switched the tie he was wearing for this new tie Jack had given him.

He stood there, holding the box for a moment before placing the present he got for Jack (Courtesy of Martha) inside it. He replaced the paper and ribbon then removed the label. He took a piece of paper and a pen from Jack's desk and on it he wrote a new label, which said 'Jack, I'll wear the tie, if you'll wear this xx Ianto'.

Ianto took his coffee, sipped it and then walked back downstairs. The team would be arriving soon and they would need their caffeine.

When Jack came down from his office, Ianto very nearly dropped the file he had been carrying. He couldn't believe Jack had actually done it. He was wearing the UNIT cap.


End file.
